ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
James Moriarty
Professor James MoriartyJohn H. Watson (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 02:58-03:02). Time Life Entertainment. Watson says: "Tell me, Holmes, how should we find Moriarty in a city so uncivilized?" is the main antagonist in the Sherlock Holmes novels by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. History Professor Moriarty was once an academic genius who resigned from his position at a college. He relocated to London and became a criminal mastermind responsible for at least half the crime in the city. Moriarty met his end when he and the titular detective fell to each other's deaths in a battle at Reichenbach Falls, Switzerland (though it was later revealed that Sherlock actually survived).Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 18:33-18:38). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: ''But the last time you met Moriarty in one of your books, you both died. At the Reichenbach Falls." Even though none of the characters in the Sir Arthur Conan Doyle novels were real, many fans believed them to be real, which caused ghostly versions of them to manifest. James Moriarty's ghost went to New York with the Hound of the Baskervilles in search of evil energy, which would enable him to solidify into a real person.James Moriarty (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 02:18-02:22). Time Life Entertainment. Moriarty says: "The journey from England has left me with a great appetite for evil."Sherlock Holmes (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 15:57-16:00). Time Life Entertainment. Sherlock Holmes says: "Moriarty is absorbing all spiritual energy in the vicinity."Sherlock Holmes (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 18:20-18:26). Time Life Entertainment. Sherlock Holmes says: ''Crime books. He was absorbing their evil energy. With enough energy he can solidify." Moriarty went to the Containment Unit and attempted to open it to absorb the evil energy of the ghosts imprisoned within it, but he retreated when he heard the Ghostbusters coming. He then went on to absorb evil energy from various items often associated with evil, such as weapons at the Museum of Crime uptown and crime novels at the New York City Public Library. He then decided to return to the Firehouse and succeed where he had failed. He opened the Unit and began to absorb the evil energy, but was foiled because the Ghostbusters had also met Sherlock Holmes and John H. Watson's ghosts. Holmes went into the Unit with Moriarty, mirroring their climatic battle. Watson then went into the Unit with the two. Moriarty was last seen in the Containment Unit covering his ears as Holmes played the Ghostbusters theme song on his violin. Classification At the Museum of Crime, Egon Spengler was unable to get an accurate reading on the P.K.E. Meter as Moriarty absorbed evil energy.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 10:07-10:09). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Odd, I can't get an accurate reading."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 10:30-10:34). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "No wonder the meter was acting up. They're more of that new Ectoplasm." Ray Stantz refers to Moriarty and the Hound as Vaporous Full Torso Apparitions.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 10:03-10:04). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Two vaporous full torso apparitions." Egon Spengler later refers to Moriarty, the Hound, Sherlock, and Watson as Free-Roaming Archetypes.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 15:37-15:40). Time Life Entertainment. Ray Stantz refers to Moriarty as a Class 6.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 13:09-13:18). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Look, Winston, I know you read a lot of detective mysteries and sure they did call that Class Six spook Moriarty which was the name of Sherlock Holmes' archenemy..." Powers Moriarty has the power of flight, invisibility, creates Cold Spots, controls the Hound of the Baskervilles, can absorb evil energy from tainted objects and ghosts, and is immune to Proton Streams.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Elementary My Dear Winston" (1989) (DVD ts. 07:46-07:50). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "For some reason, our beams couldn't touch them. I don't know, Peter but--" After the Museum of Crime, he gained the power of telekinesis. Moriarty could later project electricity from his fingertips after absorbing several ghosts and could resist the pull of the Containment Unit. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Elementary My Dear Winston" References Gallery Collages MoriartychanginginElementaryMyDearWinstonepisodeCollage.png|Taking on first form Primary Canon MoriartyOrb.jpg|Traveling to New York MoriartyForm1.jpg|Interrogating Fishermen MoriartyForm2.jpg|First Form ProfessorMoriartyForm2-2.jpg|Second Form ProfessorMoriartyForm3-2.jpg|Third Form MoriartyForm3.jpg|Third Form ProfessorMoriartyForm3-3.jpg|Third Form HolmesAndMoriartyTrapped.jpg|Pulled into Containment Unit Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters Category:Legends Category:Media Class 6